Lothello Mel
by RavenChristina
Summary: New Story: the daughters of Aragorn and Arwen and Faramir and Eowyn meet, and something happens... NO FLAMES PLZ!
1. Default Chapter

Lothello Mel: Prologue

By

Scoutfan22

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok people, I've been messing around with this idea ever since I read "She" and "Always" by Callisto Lethe (check those out, cool stories). I couldn't get the idea out of my head, but it hit me: Why not have a sorta Romeo and Juliet thing happen between them? But then another idea hit me: what about the daughter of Arwen and Aragorn _and _the daughter of Eowyn and Faramir?

Crazy? Maybe.

Unheard of? Not exactly.

Never done before. Not that I know of.

And so, here is my latest project. The title, "Lothello Mel" means in elvish "Blossom of Love". Perfect title, in my opinion.

Here are a few notes to better help you understand the story.

Characters:

Aragorn and Arwen's children:

Miriel (Daughter of heart, heart's daughter) - The star of our show. The oldest girl, she is the only one who has ear points, and brown hair like her father. (18)

Luthwen (Nightingale maiden) - Second daughter, looks more like her mother. Her mother looks like Luthien, so there you go. (15)

Dunael (star of the Dunadan) - Third daughter, has the gold hair that is common in Galadriel's family. (8)

Eldarion (Son of Elves) – Only son (we all know that). He looks like the little boy that we see in RotK. (3)

Eowyn and Faramir's Daughter:

Anariel (Daughter of the sun) - The other main attraction. Faramir's hair, Eowyn's eyes, built like them both. One of the few full elvish names given to a child of Steward Blood. (18)

And of course, Arwen, Aragorn, Eowyn, Faramir, Legolas, Gimli, Sam (he's married), Merry and Pippin. There'll be others.

Every 4 years, to commemorate the War, there's a month long of celebrations and ceremonies. Well, in this story anyway.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the land of Middle-Earth, in the country of Gondor, in the city of Minas Tirith, three years after the War of The Ring, a little girl was born to King Elessar and Queen Undomiel. They called her Miriel, for she was their first-born, and the child of their hearts.

On the very same day, in Ithilien, another girl was born, this time to Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn. They named her Anariel, for the she was the light of their lives.

These two have grown to the age of 18, having never met each other before…..

Until now.


	2. Chapter 1

Lothello Mel Chapter One

By

Scoutfan22

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Lord of the Rings. We know this already. Read the prologue to get the whole story behind this, and to find out the characters I made up. On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fog rolled in low and thick that morning in the Pelennor fields. It came up into Minas Tirith and only in the Citadel or the White Tower could you see over it…

This would explain the four figures sitting on the Citadel balcony, looking out over the city and valley below.

"I can't see anything." the first whined.

"Shh!" the second said. "Legolas can't concentrate!"

"Both of you hush!" the third hissed.

Legolas smirked as he listened to his three companions bicker in attempted quietness.

"Don't worry, Luthwen, Miriel. I can see just fine without concentrating. Dunael can talk all she wants."

"Ha!" Dunael said, sticking out her tongue.

Luthwen brushed a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear, "I'd concentrate if I were you, Legolas. Who can see in this fog?"

Legolas didn't answer, for he straightened up and peered into the fog. Miriel straightened up and strained to see; wishing that her only elf-like features weren't her ears.

"Luthwen, go to the council room and alert your mother and father. Dunael, come with me. We're going to find Gimli. Miriel, go light the torch."

Miriel got up and ran down the stairs, hurtling through the city streets, narrowly missing people as she ran past.

The torch was a monument built to honor the dead from the War of the Ring. A huge stone obelisk that stood above the gate, with all the names carved on it; among them people such as Boromir, Denethor, and King Théoden. It had a torch on top that was lit at the beginning of the festivities.

Miriel scrambled for the stairs that led to the top of it, and careened into the watchman.

"Whoa, there, princess, you almost knocked us both over!"

"Oh, Bergil, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, princess. I know you're here to light the torch, so go ahead." The young man handed her a taper, and she jogged up the stairs.

_I wonder if I could run up this in my dress. _She thought to herself, glad her father allowed her to wear boy's clothing most of the time.

As she got to the top, she saw that the fog had cleared considerably, and she could make out three horses and a cart. _It must be the hobbits!_

She smiled and put the taper into the bowl of oil. With a "whoosh" the torch lit and there was the sound of a bell ringing. _That's Gimli, Legolas and Dunael, undoubtedly._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little later, in the throne room…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gimli!" (That's Sam.)

"Sam!" (Gimli)

"Pippin!" (Legolas)

"Legolas!" (Pippin)

"Arwen!" (Merry)

"Merry!" (Arwen)

"Aragorn!" (Sam again)

"Oh, how wonderful to see you all!" said Pippin happily after all hugs had been exchanged.

"Rosie, dear, you look marvelous." Aragorn said as he kissed her hand. The young hobbitess blushed, "Oh, you're too kind, highness."

Baby Eleanor was swept into her godfather Legolas's arms and hugged, then given a candied chestnut to suck on. Eldarion was introduced to Merry and Pippin, while Dunael and Luthwen talked eagerly with Sam and Rosie. Gimli stood and watched, then noticed that Miriel had arrived and was watching from a corner.

"What's the matter lass, don't like conversation?"

Everyone turned, and Sam's smile became huge. "What, you have no hug for your godfather?" She came up and stooped down to hug him, breathing in his scent of earth and pipe tobacco. "Now, stand back and let me look at you." He smiled again, "Your godfather Frodo would be proud of you. Look how beautiful you are, just like your mother."

"Uncle Sam." She chided, and then whispered her thanks in his ear as she hugged him again.

"Faramir and Eowyn haven't arrived yet? And here we were thinking we'd be late." Pippin said.

"The passing from Ithilien to the city is still a little dangerous. The road hasn't been finished yet, so they must go through the woods. I expect they'll be here soon." Aragorn replied to ease Pippin's worried look. "Well, now, I assume you'd like to be shown to your quarters. Gimli, why don't you show them where to go? Girls, go and freshen up for lunch."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the nursery)

"Oh Luthwen, isn't it exciting? All of us together again after four years?" Dunael said as her sister combed and braided her gold hair that was her pride and joy.

Luthwen took the last hair pin from her mouth, and put it into her sister's hair. "Well, I'm just glad that Gimli didn't start going on about Miriel learning swordplay."

"And what's wrong with that? Mama knows how to fight just as well as Papa. I've seen her! So why wouldn't the hobbits approve?" Dunael asked.

"I happen to agree with Dunael's reasoning. The hobbits know about swordplay as well as Mother and Father." Miriel said as she came in to the nursery, "Luthwen, would you do my hair?"

Luthwen sighed as her big sister sat down in front of her. "You can do your own, Miriel, if you only tried not wearing it up. You have such pretty hair."

"Not as pretty as yours or Dunael's. Mother says my hair is like Fathers'. 'Just as unruly as his, and impossible to tame.' Ouch, not so hard!"

"If you would sit still, I could do it. Oh, now look what you've made me do!"

The three sisters looked in the mirror at the tangled mess that was Miriel's chestnut-brown hair.

"Now, what's taking so long?" came a voice from the doorway. Dunael ran up to her mother, "Mama, Luthwen is trying to Miriel's hair, but it's not working!"

"Is it? Well, you and Luthwen go ahead to the dining hall. We'll join you in a minute."

The two ran out, and Arwen came over to her daughter and sat behind her, beginning to untangle her hair.

"Oh Mother, it's no use. Why do I even bother? I'll never be as beautiful as Luthwen or Dunael. Father will marry them off first, and I'll live the rest of my days as an old spinster while Eldarion rules." Miriel said dejectedly.

Arwen couldn't help but smile. "Now, now, don't talk like that—"

"Don't think I hear the courtier's daughter's whispering! I do! They call me the 'she-boy with ear points'!"

Her shoulders slumped. Arwen watched her oldest daughter, then put her hand on her chin and turned her face to look at her.

"Darling, you are beautiful. You just have to see it. Believe me, I was the same at your age."

'Mother, how can you say that? You were at least 300 years old at my age! How did you not see your beauty?"

"I was in Lothlorien, and I felt like such an outcast. Here were all these beautiful blonde maidens who were graceful and perfect, while I was a bumbling black-haired girl who thought she was too tall and skinny for her own good.

"But one day, your great-grandmother Galadriel told me that I just had to find the beauty inside. She told me to look into a mirror and see the good, not the bad. So I did. And imagine my surprise when I saw myself in that light. Darling, just believe in yourself, and you'll see the beauty that your father and I see."

Miriel smiled. She knew her mother was right. Now if she could only believe it. "Thank you Mother."

Arwen smiled and she put down the brush, "there. Your hair looks lovely. Now, we'd better go or your father's going to wonder where we are."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAAAHHH! 12/10/2004 7:56 AM


	3. Chapter 2

Lothello Mel Chapter Two

By

Scoutfan22

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. Ok, here we go…

Oh yeah, I just saw the RotK extended edition! Faramir and Eowyn fans rejoice! Hee hee. No kiss though. Ah well, beggars can't be choosers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anariel, stop dragging behind!"

The dark-haired girl called back, "Just a moment Mama! The light on this rock is perfect!" Her grey-blue eyes moved back and forth from said rock to her sketch pad.

Eowyn chuckled to herself, then said, "Your great-uncle used to say that no one ever has time in the world to do what they want right when they want to, so they save it for later. Darling, we've only got a few more hours until we reach Minas Tirith."

She watched as her daughter reluctantly put her sketchpad away. _Your father would be joining you if we had time._

Faramir stood waiting at the top of path. "Lord Faramir, we should press on." said a guard respectfully. "Don't worry, here they come." He replied, smiling, as he watched his wife and daughter come up the path. He was so blessed to have such a beautiful family.

"Well my loves, shall we move on?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miriel yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat there on the wall above the gate. She had asked Bergil if he would let her keep watch, and he had agreed reluctantly. She just hoped her father wouldn't find out. The last time he did, she was restricted to the grounds for a week (in other words, grounded).

_Why won't Father let me do what I want? It's not as if I can't defend myself or anything! Ugh, why does he treat me like such a child? I'm eighteen years old! Well, at least Bergil doesn't._

The real reason she was up there was because she had never met Luthwen's godparents, or their daughter, or it was more like she didn't remember. She was very young when her sister was born, and so was Eowyn and Faramir's daughter.

Her mother had said the girl was her age, born on the same day even. She wondered if she was like her mother, who had slain the Witch-King. Maybe she was more like her father—

It was at that moment that she heard someone or something approach the gate. She stood up and called in the deepest voice she could manage, "Who approaches the White City? State your name and business!"

A male voice called up to her, "It is I, the Lord Faramir, Prince of Ithilien and Steward of Gondor. Come; give me entrance to the White City, home of the Great King Elessar who smote the Enemy!"

"Just a moment!" she called and went to rouse Bergil. "Bergil, they're here. Let them in, but give me enough time to get back to my room. Then send a runner to my parent's chambers."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faramir smiled as his daughter gazed around, wide-eyed at the city around her. Though he loved Ithilien, it was here that he truly felt he was a son of Gondor. "What do you think my girl?"

Anariel looked at her father, eyes shining. "It's beautiful father!"

"Wait until you see it during the day." He said as they made their way past the White Tree. A few blossoms fell on his daughter's dark hair, and he grinned as she pulled them from it and tucked them into the pouch she wore at her waist. When she had time she would probably be out sketching it.

A warm hand found his own, and he found his wife beside him, her blonde hair white in the bright moonlight. Eowyn too loved this city in her own right and she seemed happy to be in it again.

As they entered the throne room, they were greeted by the king and queen, along with Legolas, Merry, Pippin and Sam. After greetings were exchanged, Faramir smiled a little sheepishly. "We're sorry to arrive at such a late hour, but we took a little longer than we had hoped."

Aragorn clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Think nothing of it, my brother. I imagine you are tired, so in the morning we shall continue our meeting at breakfast. Loreacar, show them to their lodgings."

Anariel snapped out of her wonderment and turned to follow her father when she saw someone watching her. It was a girl who looked to about as old as she was. She had long chestnut-brown hair and elven ears… but what caught her attention the most was the piercing eyes. They were deep pools of liquid brown color that seemed to shine…

And it was at that moment that Anariel, Princess of Ithilien gazed upon Miriel, Princess of Gondor and Minas Tirith.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, I finished it! Haahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

6/21/2005 1:01 PM


End file.
